Lord Nefarid
Lord Nefarid was a Human male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire during the Cold War. He was one of the apprentices of the ruthless Darth Angral; along with Sadic and Praven. Biography Angral's Crusade In 3,643 BBY, During the Cold War, Nefarid was in holoconference with his master and fellow apprentices Sadic and Praven as Darth Angral's son, Tarnis, armed the Republic's Planet Prison to entrap Coruscant. He also sent his father copies of files on all of the Republic's superweapon projects, but the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a young Jedi Knight and the Padawan Kira Carsen. Sadic mockingly reprimanded Tarnis for failing to tie up loose ends, but Angral urged his son to strike down his enemies, and Praven watched with the others as Tarnis engaged the two Jedi in a duel; a battle that ended in Tarnis's death. A furious Angral declared undying hatred for the Knight on account of that. Nefarid added that they also control the Republic secret weapon projects for Angral to enact his revenge. Upon learning of fellow apprentice Sadic's death on Nar Shaddaa, Nefarid sent a message to the Knight congratulating the Jedi on defeating Sadic, thanking thanked the Knight for eliminating one of his rivals for Angral's favor. The Death Mark Project Nefarid journeyed to Alderaan, serving as an adviser to House Thul. He attacked the research facility where the Death Mark laser controls were being held. Despite Jedi Master Orgus Din's best efforts, the Sith Lord managed to steal the equipment and trapped the Jedi within the facility. With aid of his spy Aleyna Hark, Nefarid tagged and killed whomever he wished. When the Jedi Knight arrived, Nefarid killed Count Alde, the Death Mark's financier, forcing the Jedi to race to Din's location. The Knight then started deactivating the generators powering the Death Mark to take the laser offline temporarily. When the Knight started with the primary generator, Nefarid called via holo, mocking the Knight's efforts by killing an innocent farm girl before the Knight reached the backup generator. Nefarid's next target was Duke Horis Thul, an advocate of peace talks, forcing the Jedi to storm his compound to warn him. Despite stopping the assassination, Aleyna managed to tag both Thul and the Knight. However, Thul gave the Knight Nefarid's location. Confrontation and Death Upon arriving, Nefarid, while hiding in the shadows, showed the Knight a hologram of Darth Angral executing Orgus Din to demoralize his opponent. He then emerged from the shadows and engaged the Knight with his double-bladed lightsaber, all the while using the Death Mark on his opponent. Only the Knight's skill and use of the Force enabled the Jedi to evade the laser while killing Nefarid. Personality Out of all of Darth Angral's apprentice, Lord Nefarid was the most sadistic; taking great delight in making people suffer. He is also very arrogant, believing himself to be untouchable and well-hidden from the Hero of Tython. He is shown to be completely inasane, such as when he killed a young farm girl with the Death Mark laser and broadcasted Orgus Din's death to the Hero simply to taunt them and crush their spirit. However, despite his massive amounts of boasting, Nefarid was very cowardly and often had his lackeys do his dirty work while he gave commands from the safety of his base. Powers and Abilities Due to being the weakest of Darth Angral's apprentices, Nefarid was unable to match his opponent's brute strength in battle; preferring to fight dirty by hiding in the shadows and attacking them from behind. When confronted by the Hero of Tython, he only revealed himself after the Death Mark was reactivated and attacked them as they were being targeted by the laser. Despite this, he is still a very capable fighter with his double-bladed lightsaber and is shown to be able to teleport at will. It is possible Nefarid is also trained in the art of a single hilted saber too as he is seen on the holoterminal on Coruscant with a single hilted lightsaber. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Rivals Category:Dark Knights Category:Cheater Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil